


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Dancing To (And Living By) The Oldies [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Luckiest Idiot In The Universe" Prequel, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tension, Belligerent McCoy, Christmas, Clueless Kirk, Contrite Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Tension, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Zine: Spiced Peaches, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk unwittingly stumbles onto a rift between McCoy and Spock, then helps to heal it.Prequel to "Luckiest Idiot In The Universe."Appeared in Spiced Peaches LV.





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm" which is included in Christmas albums by many singers.

Kirk wanted conversation at lunch, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. It also concerned his favorite topic: himself. “What song do you think best describes me, Bones?”

McCoy muttered, “If I’m Not With The One I Love, I Love The One I’m With.”

Kirk should’ve left the quarrelsome McCoy alone. “What’s yours?”

“Probably ‘Bat Outa Hell!’”

“Spock?”

“’I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm.’”

McCoy gave Spock a humble look. “Really?”

“Yes, Leonard.”

“Change my song to ‘Luckiest Idiot In The Universe.’”

“I don’t think that’s a song, Bones.”

“I should write it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines. I also do not own anything of this Irving Berlin song nor do I represent nor do I own anything of the estate of the late Irving Berlin.


End file.
